Conventional automatic fastener driving tools that work with strips of collated fasteners typically have a movable slide body subassembly that can slide into an open internal area of a feed tube or feed housing. Unfortunately, the conventional automatic fastener driving tools typically have a problem fitting into relatively small areas so as to be able to drive a rotatable fastener into one of those small areas. Mainly this is because the feed tube housing is rather large in size, and as the slide body subassembly “collapses” into the feed tube, the narrower nosepiece becomes insignificant with respect to the size of the feed tube itself. In essence, the tool will not be able to fit into a small area, because the feed tube is larger, and that limitation will not allow the fastener to be driven while the tool is attempting to fit into that small area.